Sweet Dreams
by HerbivoreTuna
Summary: Tsuna's been having some disturbing dreams or nightmares to be exact. What about? He and Reborn knows, but a certain perfect doesn't. How will he find out. Will he get over his nightmares. Main 1827. other pairings as well, allx27.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Beginning with a Nightmare part 1

Happy Easter! This was in my head for awhile and I thought I should just post this today. Don't worry I'll update my other story KCCBS soon. Maybe. I 'm kind of busy. Well anyway enjoy.

Warning: BL, shounen-ai. A bit of grammer issues. You've been warned

Disclaimer: Do not own KHR

It's been a couple weeks since the future incident and the group seems to be returning back to normal. Though for some it haunts them in their inner mind. Tsuna has been copping with it well because he has other problems to deal with.

Tsuna was running around the school. He was actually be chased by, you guessed it, Hibari Kyoya. The fearsome perfect was close on his tail. "Hieee!" Tsuna screamed after he saw that he was cornered in the hallway. Hibari stalked closer and closer.

"Hieee! Nooo!"

Reborn looked at his screaming student trifling around in his bed. "No." He said in his sleep. "Hibari-san, stop." "Stop. Stop I can't take it."

Reborn knew what his student was having a nightmare about, but he knew who would misinterpret. He smirked. "This is going to be interesting." He had Leon transform into a tape recorder.

Later that morning.

Reborn slammed a 5 ton hammer onto his student and got a scream in pain "Oww. Reborn, are you ever going to stop that?"

"Not really, now get ready for school. You're going to be late." Tsuna looke towards his clock and screamed. "Hieee, I'm going to be late." Then he ran out to get ready.

Reborn smirked once again. "Definitely going to be interesting."

…

Tsuna sighed. "S-Safe." He was nearing the school entrance and the late bell hasn't rung yet. "Tsuna."

He heard his name and he turned around and faced his friend, Yamamoto. "Oh, Ohayo, Yamamoto." "Yo Tsuna. Looks like we won't be late." Yamamoto grinned. "Y-yeah." Tsuna responded.

"Where's Gokudera-kun?" Tsuna asked. "Oh, I think he's almost here."

"Jyudaime!" "Speak of the devil." Yamamoto grinned and Tsuna warmly smiled at his overprotective friend.

"Ohayo Jyudaime." He exclaimed. "Ohayo Gokudera-kun." "Yo Gokudera" Yamamoto said as he clamped Tsunas shoulders with his arm. Gokudera glared at his greeting and shouted "Don't say goo morning to me and…let go of Jyudaime!"

"Ah, don't be so cold, Gokudera." "We're all friends." "Don't call the both of us friends! Maybe Acquaintances." Yamamoto just laughed.

Tsuna smiled at his friends. _'He still says that even after we came back, but they seem more closer than before. All of us are.' _Tsuna laughed.

At the gate was discipline committee leader, Hibari Kyoya, making sure late comers were bitten to death. He was watching the group from his post and he felt weird. The way those two were making the smaller one happy and laugh, made him feel…jealous. He didn't like them crowding around his herbivore. _'How dare they.'_

He had enough of the crowding herbivores, but he couldn't keep his eyes off the brunet. He looked too adorable.

They walked past the gate and into the school.

.

.

.

In the reception room Hibari was looking at files that needed to be signed. "Ciaossu." He looked up from his papers. "Akabon…What is it, I'm busy."

"This should interest you." Reborn said as he waved Leon that was a tape recorder at the moment. "What is that." Hibari asked. "It's a recording of my student talking in his sleep."

"Hn?" Reborn started the recording. What Hibari heard slightly disturbed him. _'The herbivore was…having a dream about…me? He was really thinking of me being…-'_

"Well think what you want to think. I'm gonna take a nap now. Ciao." And he left Hibari alone in his thoughts. _'What the heck.'_

…

That's all for now. This is just the first part so it's short. Have a nice Easter. ^.^


	2. Chapter 2

Recap

"Hn?" Reborn started the recording. What Hibari heard slightly disturbed him. 'The herbivore was…having a dream about…me? He was really thinking of me being…-'

"Well think what you want to think. I'm gonna take a nap now. Ciao." And he left Hibari alone in his thoughts. 'What the heck.'

…

Tsuna was up on the rooftop eating with his two best friends when an announcement was made.

"Sawada Tsunayoshi, report to the Reception room. Now." The last word was emphasized. Tsuna winced and said "W-what did I do." Then he thought of what he could have done wrong, but nothing came to mind. "Don't worry Jyudaime. I'll go with you and if that b-" "Yeah Tsuna. We can go with you." "Oi! Don't interrupt me.!" Yamamoto just laughed.

"It's okay guys. I'll be okay." _'I think.' _" He'll probably get mad that we're crowding around him." "If you're sure Tsuna.." Yamamoto said. "But Jyudaime. He could try to hurt you or something. Or or…he'll-" "Gokudera, I'll be fine."

Tsuna suddenly shivered remembering that he had a nightmare that Hibari was chasing him and bit him to death. _'Why me?' _Tsuna sighed as he got up from the floor. "Jyudaime. Wait don't… let go of me you baseball nut." "Haha, sorry. I just wanted to stop you so Tsuna could go." "WHAT! WAIT JYUDAIME." Tsuna lefted the roof and heard Gokudera shouting from the roof.

'_Thanks Yamamoto.'_ Tsuna thought. _'Though now there's a problem with going to the reception room. I wonder why he wants to see me.'_

_._

_._

_._

Hibari was still thinking things through in his mind. He started to like the herbivore more and more every day since he had met him. He didn't realize at first, but his feelings started to become more clear to him. He always thought the foreign feelings were a different kind of hate. But they ended up to be what they called…love.

He couldn't believe at first and denied them and ended up hurting the herbivore. He regretted it after he saw how much pain he was in, but was able to hide it. Then he found him adorable when he pouted at the baby, but was always held back the smile from forming on his face. He also couldn't believe how he thought he was adorable. Though he is.

'_What am I going to do?'_ He thought. _'I can either tease him about it or tell him I like him.'_

He blushed after remembering the recording of the herbivore again and composed himself self when he heard a knock at the door. "Come in." He said.

…

"Come in" a deep voice said. _'Hiee. I wonder what I did wrong, I still don't know.' _He gulpedand opened the door _slowly_.

"H-Hibari-san, y-you wanted to s-see me." Tsuna stuttered from the nervousness from being in front of the schools most feared person.

Hibari Kyoya.

.

.

.

Sorry for the extremely short chapter. I just wanted to update for Hibari's Birthday. Yay. I made it short because I just started this today and I was busy. I'll try to make it longer next time. I'm really busy with testing and finals that are coming up. So bear with me and I'll probably update all of my stories that I'm working on in June. Thanks for reading and help me out by reviewing and giving some ideas if you please. I might not be able to do all requests because I planned a bit of it through. Though I'm still a little fuzzy on what I'll write. Ciao Ciao.


	3. Chapter 3

"You wanted to see me." Tsuna said. Hibari stared at him with a passive expression that mad Tsuna even more nervous because he couldn't tell if what his mood was.

"Sit." Hibari commanded. Tsuna scurried to the couch and sat as he was told. _What is he going to do!_

Hibari sat for awhile just staring at him making the poor brunette fidget under his gaze. He finally asked "Can I get answer for this?" Hibari played the tape and Tsuna couldn't believe what he heard.

It was himself yelling about his nightmare. "I-I can explain." Tsuna said. "I hope so." Hibari replied with the same emotionless tone.

"It-It must have been Reborn. He must have recorded me while I was having a nightmare and I was just—I-I-I'm sorry Hibari-san you can-can be intimidating at times and-and I was having a nightmare about you chasing me around and-and-and-"

_The herbivore was having a nightmare. I'm going to kill that baby._

Tsuna noticed Hibari get angry with his killing intent rising. "Hieeee. I'm really sorry Hibari-san." Tsuna screamed.

Hibari looked at him. _*sigh*Why do I always end up making him feel more afraid of me. _"Sawada."

Tsuna looked up and saw Hibari with a more calm appearance. "I'm not mad at you." The president told him. "You aren't?" "No, the baby gave me that tape earlier. I was just getting angry about something he said." '_Why do I have to explain myself' Hibari thought._

'_It was Reborn who gave him that tape. Why does he always do this to me.'_ Tsuna thought.

"Sawada." Tsuna looked back at him. "Y-Yes?"

"Are you afraid of me?" Tsuna looked at him with surprised eyes. "W-Well um-I-um I think you can be really f-frightening—."

Hibari remained with the same composure but was feeling slightly sad on the inside. "But—."

"I think your just like that so you can be stronger than others and that you do care, since I see how much you care about Hibird and Roll, and the school. I-I'm not afraid of you, I actually want to know about you more and be friends." Tsuna smiled.

Hibari was shocked and fill with some happiness, but of course he didn't show it. "I actually…want to…be friends."

Tsuna couldn't believe it for a moment, as if it was a dream, but it was really happening. Tsuna smiled brightly and suddenly just hugged him.

Hibari however did not know how to react, and stood there. Before he could embrace Tsuna back, Tsuna let go after realizing that he who he was hugging and how he might react. Since he wasn't beat to a pulp yet, it must have been okay with him.

Hibari however was mad at himself for not hugging back in time. Tsuna had felt so warm and comforting. He hasn't been hugged in years, more like most of his life. The hug was too foreign to him.

"Hibari-san?"

Hibari looked at the brunette. "Are you okay." He asked.

"Hn." Tsuna smiled. "Sawada. I actually—."

"JYUUDAIME!" (A/N oh look. Hibari's evil intent rose again)

"G-Gokudera?" Tsuna turned around to see Gokudera and Yamamoto at the door way.

"Sorry, Tsuna." Tsuna sighed.

"Did he hurt you? Do you have injuries? What did he do?" Gokudera said frantically.

"I'm fine really. We were just talking." Tsuna answered. Gokudera glared at Hibari and Hibari stared blankly back, but was seriously angry with the bomber.

"How about we all go back to class." Tsuna suggested.

Gokudera and Yamamoto went outside and Tsuna followed. "Bye Hibari-san."

"Sawada."

"Hm."

"Tomorrow, come at lunchtime." Hibari said monotonously.

"Okay." Tsuna smiled and walked out.

Hibari went back to his desk and started doing his work again.

Faintly you could see a smile on his face.

Sorry, this took so long. Just a really quick update to show I am still working on this. I appreciate the reviews.


End file.
